Anhelando el Cielo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No es fácil vivir lejos de la familia, trabajar de sol a sol y tener al Jesús en la boca todo el tiempo, pero tiene una buena razón para tomar ese riesgo. AU humano. Este fanfic está dedicado a tamat. Capítulo uno.


_**Anhelando el Cielo.**_

_**Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen; cualquier parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a (guest) **tamat**._

* * *

_**Capítulo uno: La fortaleza interior.**_

-¿Y cómo sigue Finita, mamá Lupita?

-"_¿Pues cómo va a estar, mi'jo? La pobre sigue malita, pero hoy amaneció con hambre, y estuvo caminando un rato por la casa. Preguntó mucho por tí, te extraña.._."

Cuando terminó la llamada, se volvió hacia un grupo de estampas que adornaban el espejo de su cuarto; encomendó su trabajo a los santos que figuraban entre las imágenes, pidiéndoles no solo protección y fortaleza, sino un milagro para su pequeña hermana, quien desde hacía unos años había caído enferma, presa de un mal bastante complicado, y razón principal por la que se encontraba en tierras extrañas, trabajando de sol a sol y, en ocasiones, por las noches.

-San Antonio, no seas gacho, te tengo mucha fe, así que dame una mano pidiéndole esquina a los demás, y cuando regrese a casa, no solo te pondré de cabeza con tu veladora y tus florecitas, también pediré por las personas que te buscan, para que de perdido a alguien se le haga encontrar a su corazoncito... Je, je, je, y no es que yo no quiera, pero orita es más importante Finita, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden en el pequeño cuarto que rentaba, antes de salir, pese a que el sol no salía aún, hacia su primer destino, con el oído alerta por si era necesario salir sin llamar atención alguna.

* * *

-¡A darle! -Exclamó más para sí el moreno mientras empezaba a limpiar estantes de frutas y verduras dañadas, mismas que debía tirar antes de que el tráfico de personas diera inicio, de una frutería de la localidad; el dueño, quien estuviera consciente del estatus legal con el que residía el mexicano, procuraba que José María hiciera su trabajo rápido y se marchara de inmediato.

-No olvides barrer la zona de descarga, y apila las tarimas que estén sin usar.

-¡Si señor!

Saliendo de ahí, le seguían otra clase de trabajos menores, como limpiar jardines...

-No vayas a pelarme los árboles, sólo emparéjalos, y riegas todo cuando termines.

-Si, señorita.

Cargar mercancía a camiones...

-¡Va el golpe!

-¡Cuidado!

Lavar trastes...

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿te importaría acomodar el cuarto frío?

-Cómo no, orita que lave estos vasos.

Recoger cartón... Y enfrentar toda clase de imprevistos.

-You!-Un gringo se le acercó al moreno, quien se paralizó por la sorpresa y soltó cuanto tuviera en brazos.- Do you know where is Ihop?

-Uhm... Yes... I know where is it. -Le respondió, mientras pegaba su mano al pecho y recuperaba el aliento.- From here, go ahead til'...

Para cuando regresaba a su cuarto, sentía el cuerpo molido y su espíritu quebrado, mismo que trataba de reanimar tomando un baño rápido y comiendo para recuperar fuerzas, tras lo cual revisaba lo ganado en el día y hacía cuentas, antes de poner la alarma despertador en su celular, encender el televisor y recostarse para descansar, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos...

-"._..en otras noticias, la actividad de grupos criminales vinculados la mafia de **Eje** se vuelve más intensa en las zonas urbanas del condado..._"

* * *

Y el resto de la semana no era muy diferente, pero a Chema no le importaba cuan agotador fuera, ya que lo hacía para ayudar no solo a su hermana, sino a sus padres.

-"_Mi'jo. -_Esta vez, era su padre, Don Chente, quien le llamó temprano ese día_.- Llevas varios años allá, arriesgándote a que en cualquier rato te agarre la **migra** o te maten. Tu madre y tu hermana están muy preocupadas, y mentiría si te dijera que yo no lo estoy._"

-Pero apá, usted sabe que los estudios que necesita Finita son muy caros...

-"_Me consta Chema, pero tampoco queremos escuchar o leer que un día volverás a casa pero en un cajón. Regresa a casa, hijo; con lo que ganamos en el taller podemos arreglárnoslas._"

-Pero los doctores no han dado con lo que le pasa a Finita, ¿verdad?

José María no tenía que ser un adivino para saber lo impotente que se sentía su papá al respecto, pero no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

-"_Dicen que si va a Monterrey a hacerse estudios, quizá den con lo que tenga._.."

-Quizá...

Cuando salió de su casa, convencido de que ese día tendría que comer las hamburguesas de a dólar -cariñosamente llamadas "_hamburguesas de cartón_"-, el moreno notó que varios de sus vecinos charlaban con una persona que estaba en un lujoso auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, más se encomendó en silencio a la Virgen Morena, deseando que la persona sólo estuviera pidiendo indicaciones.

Se aventuró a su jornada usual de trabajo, sin imaginar que el hombre del auto lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

-¡Chema!

Cuando regresó de trabajar, un poco más temprano debido a un nada agradable incidente que involucró a policías y cuerpos de bomberos con un pequeño problema en un edificio situado en la cercanía de donde estaba, los vecinos llamaron la atención del joven de piel canela; al volverse hacia ellos, notó que tenían un par de hieleras abiertas, y el asador estaba repleto de carne y algunos vegetales.

-¡Órale Chema, échate un taco! -Le ofreció uno de ellos, mientras le tendía una cerveza y el destapador.

-Te acepto el taco, compañero, pero tomaré un refresco.

-Las sodas son puro veneno, esto es más saludable. -Insistió con la botella en mano.

-De veras, gracias, pero mañana debo ir a trabajar más temprano. Ya sabes, fin de semana.

-Bueno, pero prepárate una salsita, ¿no?

Mientras toreaba los chiles, el tomate y la cebolla, y picaba un par de dientes de ajo, el moreno escuchó a los demás conversando acerca de lo ocurrido esa mañana, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Parece que quieren tomar el edificio y volverlo un punto, ya "_compraron_" algunos lotes y dicen que por ahí pasan "_cosas_". -El encargado del asador le pasó una quesadilla a José María.- ¿Qué tan cocida quieres tu carne?

-Dámela en término medio. -Le pidió mientras maceraba en el molcajete los ingredientes asados con el ajo hasta volverlos una salsa espesa, la que todos atacaron en el acto mientras se comía la quesadilla.

-¿Cruda, dices?

-Mejor yo la agarro en un ratito. -José María tomó unas pinzas y le ayudó a voltear la carne.- ¿Y cómo ha estado la chamba?

-Está canijo por donde lo veas, las chinches viejas sólo miran la mercancía y se van. Por cierto, un camarada dice que allá pal' norte, en Wisconsin, le dan trabajo. ¿Por qué no vienes y...?

Todos callaron en el momento en que el auto que vieran esa mañana pasara lentamente frente a ellos, desapareciendo al dar una vuelta. Les tomó un momento recuperarse de la impresión, ya que no podía significar nada bueno, y Chema recordó que, en lo que iba de ese año, había cambiado cinco veces de casa, y no se había marchado de ahí gracias a un incidente que lo retuvo en la carretera, unos meses atrás.

-¿De qué hablaba...? ¡Ah si! Hay chamba allá pal' norte, y mientras seas jalador no hay bronca, ¿por que no...?

El auto volvió a hacer acto de presencia, provocando que todos tomaran sus cosas de inmediato y se refugiaran dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones, apagaran todas las luces y permanecieran en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Esto no me está gustando... -Se dijo a sí mismo después de que cerró puerta y ventanas, y cuando notó que el auto se marchó, se dispuso a revisar lo que le pusieron en un plato desechable, encontrándose con un gran pedazo de carne, que estaba cocido sólo por un lado.- Bueeeno, siempre puedo guisar un poco, aún es temprano.

Picó la carne en delgadas tiras, y mientras la cocinaba, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-"_Chema_..."

-¿Finita? ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu apá y tu amá?

Le tomó un momento controlarse, al recordar que su hermanita era muy nerviosa, y una vez que guardó la calma, y calentó tortillas para cenar, reanudó la conversación.

-¿Qué pasó, Finita?

-"_Tuve un sueño feo... ¿Puedes...?"_

El moreno escuchó a su hermana toser, y sintió un pinchazo en sus entrañas, dada la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer mucho por ella.

-"_¿Puedes estar en casa pronto?_"

Y el tono de voz que empleaba su hermana, mucho más apagado que en otras ocasiones, no le hacía sentir mejor.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a mejorar un poquito, comiendo bien y durmiendo, ¿está bien?

-"_Si, hermano, te quiero_."

-Yo también te quiero, Finita.

A pesar de que mantuvo el tono animado en su voz, se sentía quebrado y sin fuerzas. No bien terminó la llamada, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y rompió en llanto. Ni siquiera tocó la cena.

* * *

Esa mañana le costó más trabajo despertar, no tanto por el cansancio físico, sino por que se pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando en cómo hacerle para enviarle un poco más de dinero a su familia.

-Quizá sea bueno irme más pal' norte...

Pero el hecho de que Josefina le halla llamado lo mantenía inquieto. Imaginó los peores escenarios posibles, y aunque trataba de borrarlos de su mente, éstos se mantenían aferrados.

Recalentó lo que preparara para cenar la noche anterior, comiendo sólo un poco, y guardó un par de pastelillos en una bolsa que le regalara un paisano, junto a una botella con agua, y se dispuso a salir al trabajo, más se topó de frente con el automóvil, que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

En ese justo momento, José María notó que, desde la noche anterior, todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, incluso esa mañana, y tragó saliva nervioso al ver que, del auto, salía un hombre rubio, alto, y ataviado con lentes oscuros y un elegante traje negro.

-¿Podemos hablar, José María Itzae Infante García?

**_Continuará.._**.

* * *

_¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué será lo que pasará con Chema? ¿Y quién es ese rubio alto? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!_

_Por cierto, es oficial, se viene el Random, toma 3 ¡Sigamos adelante!_


End file.
